Soul Spark
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: There is a spark between them. It will be years before she gains the knowledge he already has, but when they meet again, everything will change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just worship the ground J.K. Rowling walks upon and this story is homage to such a wonderful author. Anyway, this is me, just borrowing the characters for a little playtime. I promise to have them back before dinner, still sparkly clean, with no scrapes, bruises, mussed hair (wink) or rumpled clothes (wink – wink).

Soul Spark

Chapter 1

She walked into the Great Hall a scared first year. She looked at the Sorting Hat like it was a dragon, about to pounce on her head. He could see her lips moving to talk up her courage. He knew she would be in Gryffindor, just as surely as he knew his own name. But what his eyes saw and his soul saw were two entirely different things. His eyes saw a bushy haired, buck-toothed eleven year old who was as awkward as she was naïve. His soul, on the other hand, saw its mate, its one true calling. His eyes knew what his soul saw the moment their eyes met. She wouldn't understand it, she was of course too young to recognize a soul spark, but she would see it eventually, and he could wait. He had waited this long, hadn't he? He could wait a bit longer. He was after all a patient man in everything except teaching.

Across the Hall, the young one felt the spark. She didn't know what it was or why she felt it, but she knew it was very important, just as surely as she knew her own name. She decided to wait and see if it happened again, and hopefully there would be a book in the library to help her, once she figured out what she had felt, and what to look for. She knew it had something to do with the raven-haired man. It had happened when they looked at each other and despite the scowl on his face; she felt a safety she had never known before, not even with her parents. She slowly pushed her thoughts away from the feeling and returned her attention to back to dinner. She needed to make some new friends.

Severus also turned his attention back to his meal, only to look at his own house. Sadly he would have to teach Malfoy's son and so many other children of Death Eaters. He could already tell it was going to be a long year with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson in his house. He also had to keep an eye on Potter. He silently damned Lily Evans (he could never think of her as a Potter) for making him protect the child. The boy looked just like James, a severe tragedy. And the girl, Hermione seemed to have made friends with him. That would make things a little easier for him to keep an eye on Potter, as well as his soul mate.

He could feel the spark rising again. She was watching him. He could feel her gaze just as easily as he felt the warmth of the spark. He knew that they had a strong bond, when he felt it start to override his Unbreakable Vow's. Then it was gone and he could feel the Vow's slide back into place. He made a mental note to speak to Albus after the feast was finished. He needed more information. The rest of the feast passed agonizingly slow but it finally ended and she left for her dormitory. When Albus rose, he followed.

"Severus, do you need to speak with me?" The Headmaster asked when they were almost to his office.

"Yes, Albus. Something very important has occurred." He answered.

"Very well, come along." He followed the Headmaster and took a seat in front of his desk. He waited for the customary offer of a lemon drop to signal the beginning of their conversation. When the formalities were completed, he related what had happened.

"You said the spark started to override your Vow's?" The Headmaster questioned with a bright twinkle in his eyes. Severus wondered, not for the first time, if the lemon drops were laced with something, as the Headmaster was always so happy, and ate them at every chance.

"Yes, Albus. I didn't think it was possible." Severus answered, his worry seeping into his voice, something that almost never happened.

"Its very rare, but it was has happened before." He rose and peered at his bookshelves. He searched for a few moments before coming up with a slim volume. "This is the best book I have about soul sparks. It was written many years ago. It magically catalogs soul mates of the highest levels. The rest are in a much larger volume. To the point there are levels of soul compatibility. The first level is friends, next is spiritual connections, and so on. In this book are the souls and their mates that have found each other in every single life since they were first created. These are the souls that have the strongest connection. They are called founder souls. They are the ones that were originally one entity and split into two beings. They are the parents of the lesser souls and their mates. These core souls, because they remember what it's like to be whole, often have the hardest lives." Albus opened the book. "I believe you and Miss Granger are such a pair." He continues to scan the pages until he came o the last one. "Here Severus, read this list." He took the book and read the names. There was a name from each era. Some of them he knew, some were unknown, but at the end of the list was his name and that of his soul mate.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger…" He breathed in awe and not a small amount of anguish for all the injustices already done upon them and for those not yet served up.


	2. Chapter 2

See Disclaimer in first chapter.

Soul Spark

Chapter 2

The first few weeks passed without much incident. Hermione's knowledge grew by leaps and bounds. She was bright. She had the potential to be the smartest witch of her age. When she was grown and had a bit of seasoning to her, she could possibly give him a run for his money, that is if they both lived that long.

Halloween night rolled around and he had yet to see Hermione make an appearance. He had of course caught the idle gossip that she was crying in the girl's lavatory over something stupid the newest Weasely brat had said. However he refused to believe that his soul mate would allow her feelings to be hurt over something, _anything_, to come from the mouth of the youngest Weasely male. Apparently he had been mistaken. Then Quirrel had sent the school into a state of panic over the troll and he had pushed aside his worry for her so that he could deal with the man's blatant treachery.

Later when he joined the other teachers at the girl's bathroom, he had to keep his emotions firmly in check. There was his soul mate standing over the unconscious troll, amidst the wreckage of what was once a lavatory. He itched to scoop her up in his arms, or wipe away the remains of the tears still staining her cheeks, but could do neither. Then he could feel Potter staring at him, his leg. He twitched his cloak over the bite the menace of a three-headed dog had delivered while he had been keeping Quirrel out. It throbbed something horrible but he didn't care. Potter and Weasely had saved the day and he hated them for it. He wanted to be the one who saved her life, who kept her safe, who was her friend. He wished he could fast-forward seven years so that he could gather her up and hold her. And he hated himself for even thinking such a thing. After McGonagall doled out her punishment for their audacity, the three were sent off to their dormitory and out of his sight. Since a Potion's Master was not required to deal with a troll, he went to his quarters and treated himself to a glass of fire whiskey and his leg to a healing potion. Tomorrow was a new day and the first game of the Quidditch season.

The rest of the year passed easily enough minus the fire incident during the first Quidditch game. Although he'd been set on fire, he secretly thanked the person who did it. It had caused enough commotion to disrupt the spell being put on Potter's broom. Hermione had gone home over the holidays to see her parents, so he didn't have to worry about her, even if he did miss seeing her face. Things seemed to be going well and when final exams were over, he thought they were home free, with just a few days until the students went home. However the trio took it into their heads they needed to get the Sorcerer's Stone, and he could have died. Somehow they got past the three-headed mutt. Hermione got them past the Devil's Snare. She was a clever witch. The Weasely brat was a good strategist. He would give that much. Then Hermione showed her brilliance again by choosing the correct potion for Potter, as well as for herself. Potter had nerve in spades, if nothing else. That of course didn't stop Severus from hating him. He hated him because of his father, because he was Hermione's friend, because he put his soul mate in danger, and because of the Unbreakable Vow that forced him to protect the child despite his hatred.

Then came Dumbledore's last minute house points and the change of house colors and his mood dropped even lower. He had hoped to at least have the House Cup that year in consolation. He was happy the students were leaving, but he already missed his soul mate.

Hermione, thankful Harry was safe and that she had friends, smiled often at everyone. She was happy to be going home to her family, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something very important. Then she saw him sulking at the high table and as their eyes met, the spark roared to life. She still didn't know what it was, but she knew she would miss the feeling over the summer and she would miss him. He turned away from her gaze after a small nod, something more than she had received from him all year, so she focused on her friends again. It was going to be a long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Soul Spark

Chapter 3

The second year of the tyrannical reign of Potter, the boy who was more trouble than he was worth, had started much like the first had. He was still teaching dunderheads as well as protecting Saint Potter and his soul mate to boot. The there was the buffoon, Lockheart. He rubbed his temples in agony. By the time he was grading midterms, he was exhausted and then Hermione had been petrified. He had never been more scared on behalf of another before. Of course when he had seen her half turned into a cat, he had wanted to shake her. She was brilliant at Potions, but she should have known better. However the fact that she correctly brewed the Polyjuice potion, and it was just her hair sample that was wrong, spoke to just how brilliant she was. When Ginny Weasely was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, he did something he had never done before. He prayed. He prayed for Hermione to be ok, for Ginny to be returned, and for the school to remain open. As much as he hated teaching, the school was his home.

Things had turned out all right and when Hermione had walked into the Great Hall, he felt his heart leap into his chest and the warmth of the soul spark blaze. She sent him an easy smile. He would be ok and so would she.

Hermione hated every second of the time she had been petrified. She had wanted to be there for the discovery of the basilisk, not to mention wanting to take part in final exams, but as she hugged Harry and saw Snape over his shoulder, she relaxed. The spark warmed her whole body, and blazed brighter than it ever had. She still hadn't figured out what it was but the time would come, eventually.

Each school year passed with more danger than the last. His role as a spy took him away many nights after the students were safely tucked into their beds. Comparatively the first year had been easy, but still dangerous. Voldemort's spirit, then the basilisk, the third year discovery of Peter Pettigrew as Scabbers and as a traitor who got Potter's parents killed, fourth year's Triwizard Tournament and the subsequent return of Voldemort to a physical body, Umbridge during the fifth year and the creation of Dumbeldore's Army, the horcruxes in sixth year, and the final battle during the seventh year, only served to exhaust him to the point of a near breakdown. Between Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter, Hermione, and teaching, he had little food, less sleep, no patience, and an almost sickly look to himself. So when Dumbledore offered him a year off, he jumped at the chance. After graduation, of course. He had to see his soul mate, for most likely the last time. She has turned into a beautiful young woman. Gone was the bushy hair and buck teeth. What was left was a lithe woman with subtle curves; honey curls to her waist, cinnamon eyes, and an easy if some-what world weary smile. Sometime in the many years of seeing and feeling the soul spark, he had fallen in love with her, his chosen one, who was his perfect match in every way. And as she walked across the stage a graduate and the smartest witch of her age, he sighed in reverence. When the ceremony was over, he made his way slowly and laboriously down to his dungeon class room. He still had marking to do for the rest of his classes. Little did he know, that Hermione had followed him, She caught up with him just as they reached the proper corridor. She slipped her arm through his. With all the commotion and both being part of the Order of the Phoenix, they had become allies and friends. She was the only one he trusted to brew potions for the Order without supervision.

"I wanted to see you before I left." She said softly, as they completed their journey. "I'm going to miss this place, all my favorite teachers."

"You'll do well, no matter where you go, or what you do. I have something for you." He led her over to his desk. He opened the center drawer and rattled around in it for a moment before coming up with a scroll and a box that looked to hold a book. "This is a letter of recommendation, should you decide you want to study Potions, and this is for graduation." He handed over both. She took them and just stared at them, after muttering a quiet 'Thank You'. "Open the box later, ok?" She nodded and came around the desk to hug him.

"Thank you for being a friend. Let me know how you're doing sometime. And enjoy your vacation, but not too much. I fully expect to hear that you've returned to your past after the year is up. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without its snarky Potion's Master." She said weepily. He nodded, breathing in her scent of oranges and jasmine one last time.

"Take care, Hermione." What that he released her. She left a moment later. Neither was very good at good-byes and at that particular moment his chest felt full of lead at the mere thought of never seeing her again.

Hermione, Harry and Ron boarded the Hogwart's Express for the last time. Once they were ensconced in their usual compartment, Hermione opened her gift from Severus. The book was bound in green dragon hide. The lettering was silver and her first thought was how very Slytherin it seemed. However it was from the Head of Slytherin House, so she should have expected it. She opened it to the first page. It was titled 'Soul Spark'. She gasped softly. This was the book she had been looking for since she first realized what she felt when she looked at Severus. Harry and Ron were engrossed in their game of chess and didn't notice. She immediately flipped to the lists of names. She scanned each page of names until she came to the bottom of the last page. "Hermione Granger and Severus Snape." She breathed and then burst into tears. She had discovered her soul mate, only to leave him behind. She wept for yet another injustice inflicted upon her and upon him.


	4. Chapter 4

See disclaimer in first chapter.

Soul Spark

Chapter 4

Hermione spent a perfunctory amount of time with her parents before she had to rejoin the magical world or go crazy. As it was, she ran into Professor McGonagall in Diagon Alley. They talked over cups of tea at Madam Rosemerta's.

"Have you heard from Professor Snape?" Hermione interjected suddenly.

"Yes. He says he's enjoying his small estate in Greece. They grow olives and grapes there and he's catching up on his sleep, his reading, and his many missed meals." She answered.

"That is good to hear. He let me know when he arrived, but I haven't heard from him since."

"I believe he's been busy with some of the more devastated rooms of his house."

"I'm sure he's already set up a potion's lab and fixed the library."

"You're quite right, and in that order. He didn't even have a bedroom that first night. He slept on a couch in the library. Have you ever been to Greece, Hermione?"

"Yes, once, my parents took me to Santorini."

"I would recommend the estates outside Athens, if you get a chance to return to Greece. Also the magical community in Athens is quite exciting."

"Thank you, Professor." They finished their tea, and went their separate ways. Hermione went straight home. She knew her parents were planning a vacation for a graduation present, one last family trip before she entered the University. Now she had the perfect place to suggest.

The first day of July found Hermione in Athens. She and her parents would be spending a week there, and while her parents toured the museums, Hermione slipped off into the magical section of the ancient city. It was wonderful, much like when she'd seen Diagon Alley for the first time. She took lunch at a small café before wandering into a bookstore. She browsed the shelves happily, taking in as much as possible. She selected a few titles and went to pay for them. As she exited the shop, she spotted a dark head above the crowd, coming out of the apothecary. The man was facing the other direction, but she would know him anywhere. He walked away, down the street, so she followed as covertly as possible. The suddenly he was gone. She had to admit, the man could make an exit as well as he could make an entrance. She sighed softly and turned back the way she had come, only to run face first into a black clad chest.

"Excuse me…" She started and then looked up. The soul spark roared into existence, shutting everything else out.

"I'm disappointed, Miss Granger. I thought I taught you better than that about being aware of your surroundings. I knew you were following me the minute you saw me." Severus interrupted silkily.

"My apologies, for not doing you instruction justice." She answered when she finally managed to unstick her tongue. She studied him. He looked rested, more fit and his skin had lost its sallow pallor, to take on a sun kissed hue.

"Apology accepted. May I ask what brought you to Athens?"

"Vacation." She answered impishly.

"Indeed? I seem to be enjoying one as well."

"So I've heard. How is your estate fairing? McGonagall said you were having to do extensive repairs."

"It's going well. The repairs are almost finished. I still have to find furniture for some of the rooms and I plan on doing a bit of redecorating. Some of my ancestors had rather dark tastes, and others loved the color pink a little too much." He answered, shuddering visibly at the mere thought of anything pink. "When it's completely finished, I will have the home I've always wanted.

"I'm happy for you, that you're getting what you've always wanted."

"I don't have everything I want."

"And what else do you want?"

"You." The answer was said softly. Hermione just stared, before throwing her arms around him.

"I want you too." She whispered in his ear. Severus hugged her tighter. Eventually they separated and he escorted her back to her hotel with promises to meet the next day at his estate.

When Hermione entered the suite, her parents were already there waiting. They asked her about her day and she happily told them all about magical Athens. She kept her meeting with Severus to herself.

"Mum, Dad, would you like to visit a wizarding estate?" She asked over dinner.

"Of course darling. It would be fascinating to see the differences." Her father answered, her mother nodding in approval.

"Ok, because we've been invited to the Prince estate outside of Athens, tomorrow." Her parents questioned how she had come by the invitation, but she kept it to herself, stating that it was a surprise.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione woke early and dressed quickly in her nicest day outfit. She waited impatiently for her parents to join her in the sitting room. When they were finally away, she took them into the Athens Portkey Office. She gave the location and was handed a piece of parchment. Once it was activated, they appeared at the gates of the estate. The gate opened by itself and let them in without a sound. The estate was beautiful with many white columns and statues lining the walkway. Hermione knocked when they reached the door. Severus opened it, himself and gestured for them to enter.

"Severus, this is my mother, Jane, and my father George. Mum, Dad, this is Professor Severus Snape." She introduced them, smiling at the slight bit of shock showing on their faces.

"So that was your surprise about the invitation? Little fox. Thank you Professor Snape for allowing us to see your home." George stated easily. One of the greatest qualities possessed by her father, Hermione thought, was his virtual unflappability.

"You are most welcome in my home, anytime, and please call me Severus." The Professor replied, and Hermione eyed him with slight suspicion. He was courteous always, and could be charming when he wanted, but he was pushing the attitude to the limit. She briefly thought about him being Polyjuiced or Imperioused. However, their eyes met, and the soul spark shone like a torch and ruled out the Polyjuice potion. She had always doubted the effects of Imperio on him, because he had such a strong will. She tapped her temple, a silent signal between them, that he could enter her thoughts.

_"What are you up to?" _She asked_._

_"Nothing. We'll get to it later." _He answered, slipping away and into his roll as host.

Severus led them around the house, room by room, explaining his repairs, showing them the library, even his lab, the kitchen, and finally the sitting room, where they stopped to have a light lunch. Hermione could tell he liked this room the best. It held comfortable furniture, a desk, some bookshelves with well-used tomes, and an enormous painting of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. He watched her study the painting, which of course studied back.

"She's beautiful." Hermione finally said when she felt him at her shoulder. Her parents came over to stand at her other side. The lady in the painting curtsied and favored them with a happy smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

"This is my mother, Eileen Prince." He said after a moment. Hermione returned the curtsey. They would talk later.

After Severus escorted them out to the gardens, He assured her parents it was quite safe to wander, and waited for them to disappear around a hedge, before dragging Hermione another way.

"I've wanted to be alone with you since we got here." She said quietly.

"I've felt the same. I'm glad you're here and it is nice to meet your parents. I like them."

"I'm glad." They stood looking at each other for a moment, before he opened his arms and she leapt into them. He buried his face in he neck, whispering how much he loved her. He set her gently back on the ground, cupped her face in his palms, and kissed her softly.

"I did have a plan though." He said when they broke apart, breathless.

"And what was that?" She asked. Severus pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"I love you, Hermione, more than life itself. You are my soul mate, and have been a good friend to me, and I want to be with you forever. I want to see our soul spark first thing in the morning, for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" She stood speechless, tears of joy running down her face.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She answered finally. He slid a large diamond engagement ring on her finger, and then scooped her up in a kiss. Her parents applauded when they broke apart.

"You knew!" Hermione accused when they seemed unsurprised.

"Yes, well Severus has kept in touch since your seventh year began, and we knew before we left England. You just upped the time table when you saw him in town yesterday." Her father answered.

"We just wanted you to have a happy ending and a new beginning, like your father and I had." Her mother added.

"I am happy, happier than I've ever been." Hermione said with a smile, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Severus' lips.


End file.
